Sex Prank Becomes Real
by milk body lotion
Summary: Luhan yang kena hukuman sehabis kalah main kartu uno, terpaksa harus pura-pura ngajakain delapan cowok untuk ngeseks. Cowok pertama sampe ketujuh normal-normal aja. Kecuali si cowok ke delapan... si ganteng Sehun. (Pairing!Hunhan, yaoi, AU, humor receh, bahasa teenlit, new author)


_**Warning : rated M for language; a bit humor.**_

…

…

…

Luhan sudah mencoba untuk tarik-buang napas tiga kali, seperti yang sering dia tonton di program senam yoga di televisi. Karena konon, dengan begitu pikirannya akan menjadi lebih tenang, lebih jernih, dan lebih tentram.

"Ini hukuman lo, Lu. Awas aja kalo—"

"IYE AH BERISIK! GUA LAGI NENANGIN DIRI DULU INI."

Alis Luhan menekuk tajam menatap lawan tatapannya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyungsoo—sebut saja satansoo, lagian Kyungsoo cukup bangga dengan _nickname_ itu—, dan Byun _cabe_ Baekhyun—seperti sudah disebutkan, Baekhyun ini adalah lelaki cabai yang tercabai di kampus mereka.

"Cuma sepuluh orang kok, _cetek_ itu mah,"

"Kalo ada yang nerima tawaran gue gimana?"

"Kayak yang ada aja yang mau sama lo, Lu,"

Oh, iya, jadi mereka ini lagi ngomongin hukuman buat Luhan, yang notabene baru aja kalah main kartu uno barbie spesial edition punya adeknya Jongin. (kata Kyungsoo sih, itu kartu sebenarnya punya Jongin)

Luhan harus melakukan _sex prank_ dengan cara merayu pemuda-pemuda (Luhan gamau nyebut om-om) secara _random_ untuk diajak nge-seks bareng Luhan yang seunyu pikachu ini.

"Tapi gak sampe ke ranjang beneran kan?"

"Gak lah. Kita gak sejahat itu buat ngilangin keperawanan lo," kata Baekhyun, padahal dia sendiri yang pertama ngajuin ide _sex prank_.

"Okelah," berbekal harga diri tingkat tinggi kalo dirinya adalah uke ter- _manly_ yang pernah ada, Luhan pun akhirnya setuju.

…

…

Waktu menunjukkan siang bolong, di jalanan kota yang isinya anak muda semua karena berhubung ini lagi hari minggu. Luhan sudah didandanin serupa uke manis di anime yaoi, rambut mangkok sedikit ikal di bagian poni, dan sepatu kets putih yang cocok banget sama betis mulusnya.

Baju sweaternya sengaja dipilih yang panjang, sampe-sampe bokong Luhan gak kelihatan. Celananya gak terlalu pendek, cuma lima belas senti diatas lutut.

"Gak sekalian pake hot pants aja Baek?"

"Tadinya mau begitu. Tapi punya gue lagi dilaundry."

Luhan pun diem lagi, mendadak gondok pas keinget dia lagi didandanin sama dua emak-emak rempong yang sialnya jadi sahabat itu.

"Cepetan Lu, tuh banyak yang ganteng lewat!"

Luhan mencibir. Pengen banget narik Baekhyun supaya dia aja yang ngelakuin _prank_.

Tapi dikarenakan Luhan adalah lelaki setia dan berbudi pekerti luhur, ia pun mulai melangkah keluar gang tempat mereka bertiga sembunyi tadi. Angin datang melambai, ngibar-ngibarin rambut Luhan yang udah kaya _flipping hair_ -nya Baekhyun EXO di dance monster.

" _It's showtime_ …"

…

…

Korban pertama adalah anak kuliahan, kira-kira seumuran Luhan.

"Um, hai?" Tanya Luhan sok imut, sampe miring-miringin kepala.

"Ya?" Tanya si cowok balik. Yang ternyata pake behel warna biru terang.

Luhan pengen ngacir, tapi ditahan aja. " _Would you like to have sex with me_?"

"Hmm, mau sih. Tapi kalo nanti bunda aku nelpon nyariin gimana?"

Tuh kan, bocah banget ini cowok.

"Gak bisa ya…" Luhan pura-pura sedih, "yaudah _bye_!"

Bodo amat tuh cowok lagi natap Luhan kecewa. Yang penting orang pertama sudah berhasil, tinggal sembilan lagi.

…

…

Yang ini juga kuliahan, kayaknya. Kelihatan dari kantung mata hitamnya, persis kaya mahasiswa stress yang kekurangan tidur gara-gara tugas dari dosen.

" _Would you like to have sex with me_?"

"Eh, anu…"

Luhan nunggu imut. Udah goyang-goyangin kepala ke kanan-kiri macem anak bayi yang denger lagu.

"Aku _uke_ ," kata si cowok. Luhan sempet kaget karena si cowok sebenernya kelihatan sangar.

"Oh, oke," terus dia ngacir lagi, cari korban selanjutnya.

…

…

" _Would you like to have sex with me_?"

Si bapak yang pake jas hitam itu noleh ke Luhan. Tangannya masih pegang _smartphone_ , dia lagi nelpon.

"Maaf, apa?" Tanya si bapak, ngejauhin hapenya dari telinga.

" _Sex_ … _Would you like to have sex with me_?"

"Saya sudah menikah…"

Luhan sudah siap balik arah, tapi suara si om kembali buat dia merinding.

"Kecuali kalau kamu mau jadi istri muda saya,"

…

…

Lumayan, kali ini orang Chinese yang tampangnya macem anak soleh sering pergi ke masjid.

" _Would you like to have sex with me_?"

" _Sorry, wut_?"

" _Sex_ , s-e-x," Luhan ngeja. Mulai merasa si cowok punya gangguan telinga.

Si cowok cina pun mendadak gemeteran. Muka udah kaya mau diperkosa padahal tingginya lebih dari Luhan. Tanpa ngomong apa-apa lagi, dia pun lari ke stasiun terdekat.

…

…

 _Bule, nih._ Luhan ngebatin. Akhirnya dapet yang ganteng dan muda.

" _Excuse me,_ _would you like to have sex with me_?"

" _Sure, babe_. Kapan? Sekarang? Dimana? Gimana kalo di gang yang ada tulisan HUT RI itu aja?"

Pas si bule celingak-celinguk nyari tempat pas dan praktis buat mereka _ahem-ahem_ , Luhan pun kabur secepat mungkin. Bodo amat. Tinggal lima orang lagi.

…

…

" _Would you like to have sex with me_?"

"Ha? Gak kecepetan minta seks begitu?" Tanya si cowok berkacamata. Terus dengan kerennya dia ngusap pucuk kepala Luhan. Alus banget, udah kaya pantat bayi yang dibedakin. "Kita bisa mulai dengan kencan, minta restu orangtua, baru seks, gimana?"

Luhan senyum paksa. Pengen cepet kabur gara-gara ga tahan liat muka gombal si cowok berkacamata.

"Aaah, enggak. Aku cuma pengen seks sekarang." Luhan cengengesan _awkward_ , terus lari.

…

…

" _Would you like to have sex with me_?"

Yang ini beda. Si cowok jelas-jelas lagi gandeng tangan cowok disampingnya, yang Luhan tahu jelas kalau itu pacarnya.

"Maaf, aku udah punya pacar,"

"Oh, ini pacar kamu?" Luhan sok-sokan kaget, terus pasang muka kecewa. "Maaf, aku gak tau…"

Si pasangan cowok-cowok itu sudah mau pergi, tapi Luhan tiba-tiba aja ngomong begini, "Aku gak keberatan _threesome_ ,"

…

…

Ini udah puncak hari, yang ngebuat Luhan keringetan dan hot sekaligus. Tapi Luhan juga capek, malu apalagi. Akhirnya sambil cemberut dan kipas-kipas leher pake tangan sendiri, Luhan datengin gang tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sembunyi, merhatiin dia daritadi.

"Panas ah!" Luhan ngerajuk. Udah ngusap-ngusap muka pake tisu sampe BB-cream nya luntur.

Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun jadi prihatin juga. Padahal mah selama Luhan ngelakuin _prank_ mereka ketawa ngakak aja.

"Yaudah Lu, yang ini terakhir deh, gue janji,"

Mata Luhan langsung berbinar pas denger itu. Dia berdiri, merapikan make-up dan bajunya, terus pergi dari samping tempat sampah dimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ngawasin dia.

Begitu keluar gang, Luhan segera ngaktifin sensornya. Mencari cowok ganteng dan hot dan seksi dan punya dada bidang yang sender- _able_ —GOTCHA!

"Hai kamu!" panggil Luhan, pake aku-kamu biar disangka imut.

"Iya? Ada apa?"

Suaranya, eh. Sedikit cadel, tapi tetep keren di telinga Luhan.

"Nama kamu?" Luhan ngulurin tangan, udah mulai sok akrab.

"Panggil aku ganteng," Luhan pengen muntah dengernya, tapi si cowok emang ganteng, jadi dia malah _blushing_ , "Aku panggil kamu… manis,"

 _Fuck_. Luhan langsung gemetaran. Antara takut kalau si cowok ganteng ini punya _fetish_ atau _kink_ , tapi juga seneng karena dia bisa ngerasain telapak besar si cowok yang sekarang meremas tangan dia.

"Oke, ganteng…" sahut Luhan kalem. Padahal lagi dagdigdug gara-gara tangannya gak dilepas-lepas sama si ganteng.

Mata si ganteng yang warna hitam itu melirik Luhan dari atas ke bawah, ke atas lagi. Pandangannya kaya menilai, sekaligus sensual, apalagi bibirnya dijilat begitu. Kaya yang lapar gitu ngeliat Luhan.

"Seksi," komentar si ganteng, suaranya berat banget.

Luhan pengen kabur, tapi ngga mau ngelepas genggaman tangan mereka. Luhan pengen ngalihin tatapan, tapi muka dewa si cowok gantengnya keterlaluan. Luhan juga pengen teriak, minta tolong kaya 'jangan perkosa saya, mas!' tapi si cowok ini terlalu hot. Kan sayang, ngga boleh buang-buang kesempatan.

Luhan akhirnya cuma bisa matung. Mata bersinar-sinar mengagumi wajah tampan si ganteng. Ngeliat titik-titik keringat di dahi si ganteng, yang malah membuatnya tambah hot.

Duh, gimana jadinya ya kalo tubuh mereka berdua saling gesek-gesek sampe saling berbagi keringat—

"E-eh!" Luhan ngejengit, tiba-tiba jinjit pas ngerasain remasan di pantat bohaynya. Dia berubah gugup, antara seneng atau takut sama muka pedofil si cowok.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?"

Sebenernya Luhan udah balik normal—dalem artian dia udah ngga horni, ngga lagi ngebayang-bayangin seks sama si cowok. Luhan udah berusaha narik tangannya yang dibawa si cowok ganteng, udah siul-siul kode biar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun nyelametin dia.

Eh, pas ngelewat gang tempat si dua cecunguk itu sembunyi, mereka udah ngga ada.

Kampret.

"Kita nggak perlu ke hotel. Apartemenku ada di sekitar sini,"

Luhan jangan ditanya lagi. Dia udah ketakutan setengah mati. Udah keringat dingin gara-gara ngebayangin penis si ganteng masukin lubangnya dia, nusuk prostatnya dia, terus nyemburin spermanya yang—Eh taik, kenapa Luhan malah horni?

"Sehun,"

Luhan cengo, natap bingung kearah si ganteng yang sekarang udah himpit-himpitan sama dia di dalem lift. Eh, sejak kapan mereka masuk gedung apartemen?

"Itu nama gue. Biar lo gampang desahinnya pas gue nyodok lubang lo,"

Anjrit. Luhan paling gak tahan sama _dirty talk_.

Luhan pun nutup mata, berharap dengan gitu dia langsung pindah tempat ke pertandingan MU, ke khayangan, ke depan Baeksoo, atau ke kamar mandi cewek juga gapapa.

Eh sial. Dia gak inget mantra yang dari film Heri Poter.

"Ini kamar gue," Sehun ngebuka pintunya, langsung ngedorong Luhan masuk dan nyudutin dia ke tembok.

"Nama lo?"

"Nghh—Luhan…"

Luhan geliat-geliat pas daerah intimnya digesek lutut Sehun. Pas Sehun nggak sabaran melorotin celana dia, pas itu juga Luhan udah bertekad dalem hati. Kalo dia bakal bales ngebuat Kyungsoo Baekhyun diperawanin juga suatu saat nanti.

…

…

 **ff debut dan bahasanya udah sevulgar ini aaaack!**

 **humor receh buat kalian yang lagi stress buat sekolah besok yak**

 **mohon reviewnya biar gue yang baru netas ini dapet pencerahan dari kalian semua**

 **anyway, ini terinspirasi dari sex prank di channel whatever youtube.**


End file.
